Total Discord Drama Season 2 (Big Brother) Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Total Discord Drama Season 2 is based on Big Brother which is a series that follows a diverse group of contestants, known as HouseGuests, who are living together in a custom-built home under constant surveillance. The HouseGuests are completely isolated from the outside world and can have no communication with those not in the house. The contestants are competing in weekly competitions and evictions determining who will win the show. Intro https://spark.adobe.com/video/mk9ASQ4f3J9GZ Houseguests Entry Order Alliances Twists Team Twist In the first five weeks, the HouseGuests initially competed in teams, which were selected by school-yard pick before the first HOH competition. When a HouseGuest wins Head of Household, their entire team earns immunity from nominations, while the team with the worst performance in each Head of Household competition became the Have-Nots for the week. BB Roadkill For the first five weeks, following the nomination ceremony, the Houseguests competed in the BB roadkill competition, with the winner earning the power to privately nominate a third Houseguest for eviction. For each Roadkill competition, one at a time, Houseguests enter the diary room to complete a task. Following the competition, the Houseguests are privately informed if they won or lost the challenge, with no obligation to ever reveal their result; the winner then names a third nominee in the diary room. Unlike the Head Of Household, the Roadkill winner could nominate a member of his or her own team, provided their intended nominee is not immune. If the Roadkill nominee is saved by the Power of Veto, the roadkill winner has to privately name a replacement nominee. Battle Back Instead of permanent eviction, the first five evicted HouseGuests received a chance to return to the game. They all competed in a competition with the winner permanently eliminating the losers. Viewer's Care Package During Weeks 5-10, viewers would be able to give one HouseGuest per week a special power—or "care package"—as determined by a public vote. All five powers were revealed to the public upon each week. The HouseGuests were made aware of this twist on Day 29, though the weekly rewards were left unspecified until used or someone told another individual about the power. Each member would go into the diary room and see if they received the package. Once a HouseGuest receives a care package, they are no longer eligible to win future packages. Mid-Entry Twist DJ entered the Big Brother house on Day 42. He would be safe for the first eviction when he entered the house. Double Eviction During Week 8 and Week 11, two houesguests were evicted in one night. Following the first eviction, the remaining HouseGuests played a week's worth of games—including HoH and Veto competitions and Nomination, Veto and Eviction ceremonies—during the remainder of the live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week. Jury Battle Back Instead of permanent eviction, the first five jury members received a chance to return to the game. They all competed in a competition with the winner permanently eliminating the losers. Big Brother 2.0 House Twists Immunity Idol An immunity idol was hidden in the server and the houseguests had clues to used to find it. Alejandro was the first to find it and could take himself out of being marked for banishment and could automatically give it to the person who had the third most amount of votes. Triple Banish During Part 1 of Week 9, Chris and Chef announced that the HouseGuests would vote for a House Ruler. They had to select three HouseGuests to banish. Those three HouseGuests would then compete to get back into the house. The two winners would go back into the house while the loser stayed banished and did not return. Owen was the House Ruler and banished Gwen, Sierra and Tom. Tom and Gwen returned while Sierra was remained banished. Have-Nots Weeks 1-5 If a team lost the HOH competition that week they became Have-Nots for the week and they would decide for one person who would not be able to play in the HOH competition the following week. Weeks 6-9 If you were the last three people in the comp you were Have-Nots for the week and they would have a disadvantage in the next HOH competition. Voting history Nominations table Category:Browse